When Pigs Fly
by LJ Fan
Summary: A cute little fic where everyone is OOC, and Ron has some funky dreams! RH Fluff!


****

Author's Notes: I was talking to Sammy G on AIM when I came up with this. It's odd, but very, very, very cute and very, very, very short.

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing! *cries* Unless I own the plot! [insert evil laugh here]

****

~*~

When Pigs Fly

"Hermione, yes!" Ron mumbled in his sleep, a large grin plastered on his face.

Harry twitched; Ron's dreams were _really _getting out of hand. And since Harry was Ron's best mate, he did what was best for him. He picked up the pillow, and slammed it over Ron's head.

"Bloody hell!" Ron shot up, looking for the cause of his pain. Seeing Harry, he glared, "What was that for? The one day I get to sleep in and you wake me up for no reason!" 

Harry smirked, "If you wanna go get it on with Hermione, I suggest you do it when I'm not around. I'd rather not hear you. It's very disturbing."

Ron tried to play innocent, but his red ears gave it away, "Get what on with Hermione?"

Harry smirked even wider, "Would you really like me to say?"

"No," Ron said quickly, "Now get out of the dorm and go prance like a prat."

Harry shrugged, "Maybe later. First, you're going downstairs so you can ask Hermione out and I can actually wake up without you having dreams about her."

Ron shook his head, "I don't like her like that, mate."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yes you do. Now go ask her out."

Ron continued to shake his head, "When pigs fly, I'll ask Hermione out."

Harry sighed, but left Ron to go get breakfast.

~*~

Ten minutes later, Ron walked into the Great Hall with a Gryffindor sweatshirt ((**Author's Notes: **I do realise he would not have these, but at my school, we have a ton of stuff like sweatshirts with our logo on it, and I want Ron to have a Gryffindor one! :P)) on and a pair of jeans showing underneath his robes. He took a seat next to Harry, who was ogling at Samantha. 

"Hey, Harry." Harry looked up to see Ron smirking at him, "Looks like you should take your own advice."

Harry smiled innocently, "What? You want me to ask Hermione out?" He asked in a whisper, hoping Hermione who was across from him, engrossed in a book, wouldn't hear him, "Alright." He answered himself, not letting Ron answer, "Oye, Hermione!"

Hermione looked up, noticing Ron for the first time, and smiled, then she looked back to Harry, "Yes, Harry?"

"Wanna go---" Harry was cut off by Ron, kicking him under the table.

Ron quickly picked up, "Harry wants to know if you want to go to Hagrid's after dinner tonight."

Hermione smiled, "Okay! We haven't visited him in ages. Let me go get my work done now so we have plenty of time tonight." She stood up, and left the two boys behind her.

Harry smirked, "Ask her out! You know you like her."

Ron shook his head, "When pigs fly."

~*~

After Ron and Harry finished eating, they returned to their common room to find Hermione surrounded by books. Ron walked up to her, but Harry stayed back. Noticing Harry wasn't beside him, Ron turned around.

"What's wrong?"

Harry coughed, "I…I left my book in our dorm. Be back in a second!"

Ron rolled his eyes as Harry ran up to their dorm, taking a seat next to Hermione, "Hey, Mione."

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Hey, Ron. Want to work together on our homework?"

Ron gave a fake smile, "I'll pass."

Hermione nodded as the two fell in a silence broken by muffled yells and an evil laugh.

Ron looked at Hermione, wondering what was going on. Seconds later, Ron's owl flew down from their dorm, perching on Ron's shoulder with a letter in his beak.

Curious, Ron opened it and rolled his eyes, his ears growing red.

"Hermione…?"

Hermione looked up, wondering why her friend was so red. Then she looked over at Ron's letter.

__

I am a flying Pig. 

****

~*~

****

Author's Note: I hope you liked this, I think it was adorable! Harry's mad in this one, but it works out. Actually, everyone's OOC, but oh well, this is a _humour_ fic. Please review and tell me what you think! If a lot of people like it, I'll try to write something like this again.

P. S. For those who didn't get the ending, Ron's owl's name is _Pig_. Pig, the owl, _flies. _Therefore, he is a flying pig or a pig that flies. :P 


End file.
